


five times leonard mccoy fucked hikaru sulu

by restlesslikeme



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Five Times, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesslikeme/pseuds/restlesslikeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pours over the lines of Sulu’s back, of his hips. He’s obsessed with the angles of Sulu’s bones and the joints where they meet up. Call it professional interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times leonard mccoy fucked hikaru sulu

**Author's Note:**

> so of course the world finally sees the day i write star trek fic and it's this tiny little ship. oops?

i. 

Hikaru Sulu is this slight little thing, steeley and sharp. McCoy knows him, vaguely, knows he’s in training to be a pilot and that his superiors think he’s fast and bright. He knows that Sulu’s hips look grabbable, he cares that the edge of his jawline is hard, he cares that Sulu looks like he’d groan instead of sigh if McCoy pushed him up against the chrome wall of the Academy dormitories.

The wall that he actually ends up shoving him against is replicated brick, in the single stall bathroom in the back of the dive on campus that Jim always drags him to (always ditches him at). Sulu’s in a tshirt and tight black jeans that sit low on his waist and when he tips his head back and chuckles, Mccoy bites down on his throat. He finds himself thinking that he was wrong about that noise- it’s more of a grunt that anything else.

“I’m so drunk,” Sulu says, but his grip in McCoy’s hair is steady, and he wraps a leg around him anyways. It’s demanding. His body is leaned into McCoy’s, his posture is all right. When Bones gets him ready with two fingers his hips jerk up spasmodically.

“Fucking hell,” is all McCoy mutters, and grinds his dick down against Sulu’s thigh, trying to get some friction.

They fuck fast and sloppy, just to get off, and after he feels Sulu come, Bones pulls out and jerks himself off, breathing hard into the crook of Sulu’s neck. He spits a curse that gets lost somewhere in the dark hair behind Sulu’s ear when he climaxes.

“I think my friends are calling,” Sulu’s mouth is quirked up on one side. Bones can still feel his fingers clenched in his hair. “Maybe I’ll see you in the simulation tomorrow, Mr. McCoy.”

 

ii. 

Kirk fucks every willing woman in Starfleet Academy, and Bones makes his way through their brothers. He likes men whose wrists he can wrap a hand around, who arch up to him. He likes the ones that stare at him with wide eyes when he climbs into their bed.

Sulu doesn’t do any of those things, but McCoy likes him anyway. Sulu’s gaze is calculated and his kisses are open mouthed, measured, fierce. McCoy drags a hand up Sulu’s midriff while he rolls his hips down, fucking himself slow on McCoy’s cock.

“Would you hurry this up?” Bones grunts, spreading his fingers across Sulu’s solar plexus, pressing the tips of his fingers in hard against his skin. “I’d like to get off sometime today.”

“You’re always so sour,” Hikaru answers, then sucks his breath in as Leo’s free hand closes around his hip and he shoves up, burying his cock deeper. “You can never just- _shit_ like that - enjoy anything. Should’ve never given you my number.”

McCoy fucks him til he shuts up, and then he kisses him for good measure.

 

iii.

Sulu’s got a bruise in the outline of McCoy’s teeth on the back of his left shoulder. With Sulu on his knees, his head down against the mattress, McCoy digs the pad of his thumb into the darkest swatch of scarlet-purple and watches Sulu shake and spit profanities, coming apart underneath him.

“ _Lieutenant Sulu report to the bridge_ ”

Bones collapses back into the pillows, watching Hikaru rush to pull on his gold shirt, more than a little disappointed to see the bruise disappear underneath fabric, to see the sweaty slope of Sulu’s lower back covered up by his uniform.

“We should really stop doing this,” Sulu says, glancing back at Leo with his hand poised over the door release.

“Am I distracting you from your work, lieutenant?” Bones is lazy and slow moving after sex. He drawls and lingers, he can’t help it, always has. Sulu frowns, and it reminds Bones uncannily of the kind of expression he wears himself most of the time.

“You’ve got duty in half an hour.” Sulu says on his way out. “Don’t give Spock a reason to ask what kept you.”

 

iv. 

Leo pours over the lines of Sulu’s back, of his hips. He’s obsessed with the angles of Sulu’s bones and the joints where they meet up. Call it professional interest. For every scrape and bruise he finds on Sulu he wonders, briefly, if it’s from an away mission or from something else. Either way he sucks his own mark next to every one. Hikaru’s got a gash on his side that’s still in the process of healing and McCoy brushes his fingers over it carefully.

“Ow,” Sulu protests, turning himself around and wrapping arms around Leo’s neck, shifting himself up onto the medical bay examination table. Bones frowns disapprovingly at the complaint and he knows what his face looks like, because Jim’s mimicked it back at him a thousand times. He doesn’t care.

“Stop examining me and fuck me already,” Sulu says, and McCoy wraps a hand around his throat- not tight but not casual either. Sulu grunts but closes his eyes anyways, “You’re so intense.”

When Bones shoves into him (always too quick; Sulu never seems to mind), Sulu wraps a leg around his waist and pushes back with every thrust, meets every jerk of Bones’ hips. He hasn’t mentioned cutting this off again since that time in McCoy’s quarters, but Leo keeps fucking him like it’s the last time. If they do quit he wants to leave some kind of impression- Leonard McCoy: best lay of your life. And goddamnit he’s starting to sound like Jim. 

Sulu pulls him out of his head with a vice grip in his hair and Bones kisses him too hard. He doesn’t stop kissing him until Sulu is sliding off the examination table and retrieving his clothes.

 

v.

“You could stay the night.”

He realizes it after he’s said it that this wasn’t the best time to ask; Sulu is going to have to take McCoy’s cock out of his mouth in order to answer him (in order to reject him), which is a damn travesty. McCoy’s been working himself up and Sulu just did that fucking fantastic thing with his tongue and the words came out before he had time to check himself.

Instead of pulling away though, Sulu just groans and swallows him down, working his jaw loose.

He doesn’t actually answer until he’s sprawled on his stomach in Leo’s bed, one arm flung above his head, still sweat slicked and with Leo’s come rapidly getting sticky and cold on his back.

“Wipe me off,” he says, closing his eyes. “And set your alarm half an hour earlier, I’m going to need a shower before hitting the deck tomorrow.”

McCoy does as he’s told and by the time he drapes an arm over Hikaru’s shoulders, he’s already too close to sleep to argue.


End file.
